There's A New Slut Intown
by ohthemjonasboyys
Summary: Miley Cyrus was the good girl, until she figures out what she's been missing. WARNING: masturbation. future sex.incest.


Miley Stewart sat in her room. The only light was the glowing of the computer screen. She was looking up something that made her cheeks rosy red with embarrassment. She slowly typed in "how to masturbate" on google. She checked over her shoulder to make sure her door was still closed. It was. She reached for the mouse and slowly pressed search. Almost five million results came up. She tried her luck at the first one.

You might be wondering why good girl, Miley Stewart, is sitting up in her room looking up something so…dirty. Well, today at school she had over heard some girls who sit behind her talking about it.

"I had the most ah-mazing orgasm last night" One of the girls told the others. "I was picturing Jake _Ryan _the whole time…in my fantasies he's great at fucking…" All the girls started giggling.

So that brings Miley to her current situation. The website listed multiple ways to "get off". Vibrator, dildo, hump were just some of the words she saw as her eyes scrolled across the screen.

_Hmmm…I don't have a dildo…or a vibrator…whatever those are. And what the heck am I supposed to…hump? _

She continued scrolling down. One section said Fingers.

_Ahh..This looks good. _

Miley began reading the short paragraph.

_Masturbation is a great way to relive stress. If you don't have any toys, just use the ones god gave ya! Your fingers! Yes you heard right. Just lie down on your bed and take off your clothes. Then just start seeing what feels good. Play with your breasts and slowly move down south. Experiment. And don't forget to work your clit, ladies!!! _

Miley Gulped. She really wanted to see what all the fuss was. Why it feels so good. She hated being left out. She exited out of the website and turned off her computer. She went over to her bed. She slowly lifted her shirt from her thin frame. Next, she shimmied down her pajama shorts. She was now left in her hot pink lacy bra and matching underwear. She laid down on top of her quilt.

_Okay. The website said this is normal. Its okay to do. Deep breaths Miley. Deep breaths._

Miley slowly cupped her breasts over her bra. She started to knead her breasts.

_This feels…different. It's kinda weird…but kinda…nice._

Miley slowly reached back and unclasped her bra. She pulled it off. She once again moved her hands to her breasts. She felt her nipples.

_Woah. My nipples are hard. They feel so good when I rub them._

Miley started pinching her nipples. This sent a shock of pain and pleasure down her spine. She couldn't help but moan a little. She slowly took her hands and slid them down her sides, her cold hands causing goose bumps. She hooked her thumbs into her underwear and slid them down her milky, white thighs. Once they reached the end of her leg she flicked them off of her foot, sending her panties to an unknown location in her room. She slowly slid her hand through the thick mound of hair that puberty has given her. She immediately noticed the wetness.

_Oh god. I'm wet…is that supposed to happen. _

As she slid a finger down her pink slit all the thoughts of if it was wrong flew out of her mind. It was like an electric shot flew through her. She ran her finger back up and down a few times. Each time hitting a nub.

_That must be my clit…_

Miley took her left hand and began rubbing the little pink nub. It caused her to moan.

"OHHH! Ahhh! Godd…."

Miley took her right hand and moved it down. She took one finger and slowly inserted it inside herself. She was so wet, it didn't even hurt. At this point her wetness was running down her firm ass cheeks onto the bed. Miley Didn't even care if it made a mess. She inserted a second finger into her, but she still wanted more. She rammed a third finger into herself.

"AHHHHHHH! GOD! FUCK YES!" She screamed, throwing her head back and arching her back. Little did she know that down the hall she was being heard…

"JACKSON!" Robbie Ray pounded on the door of his sons room. I groggy Jackson opened the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you hear a girl scream?" Robbie Ray asked?

"Yeah…but I just figured you were getting it onnnn with someone…" Robbie slapped Jackson upside the head!

"OWWW! What was that for?" Jackson asked, rubbing his head.

"Being an idiot! Now come on!" The two men started down the fall way towards Miley's room. They heard another ear piercing scream. 

"It's coming from Miley's room! I hope she's okay!" They ran the rest of the way down the hall and burst into Miley's unlocked door. Jackson flicked on the switch. Oh what a sight greeted them…

_OH GOD! THIS FEELS SO GOOOOD! HOW DID I NOT DO THIS SOONER?_

Miley continued to plunge three fingers into her self while rubbing her clit with her free hand. She felt like she was going to explode. She noticed nothing around her. She was in the zone.

"YES!!! YESS!!!! YESSSSS!!!!!!!" She screamed as she reached her peak. Her tight pussy, milking her fingers like a little cock. "OH FUCK YES!" She had her first orgasm. She laid back in post orgasmic bliss. Her senses slowly coming back to her.

_Wait…did I leave my light on? _

"Uhmm…Miley…?"

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_


End file.
